テンプレート:Skill fact
}| }} }}} | might = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)：+ }}} Power, + }}} Condition Damage | regeneration = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： }* }*130}}}} ヒール | vigor = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)：+50% エンデュランス再生 | stability = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： | bleeding = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： }* }*22 round 0}} ダメージ | burning = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： }* }*131 round 0}} ダメージ | confusion = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)：スキル使用時に }*37.5 round 0}} ダメージ、 }* }*22 round 0}} ダメージ | poison = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： }* }*33.5 round 0}} ダメージ、-33% ヒーリング効果 | torment = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)： }* }*22 round 0}} ダメージ、移動すると }* }*31.8 round 0}} ダメージ | vulnerability = }|stacks= }}} }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}： }% 受けるダメージ、 }% 受ける状態異常ダメージ | aegis = }}} ( }}}秒)：次に受ける攻撃をブロックします | blind = }}} ( }}}秒)：次に与える攻撃は失敗します | chilled = }}} }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}：-66% スキルのリチャージ率、-66% 移動速度 | crippled = }|stacks= }}} }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}：-50% 移動速度 | fear = }}} ( }}}秒)：不本意な退去、行動できません、持続時間がスタックします | fury = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒)：20% クリティカルチャンス | protection = }}} ( }}}秒)：-33% 受けるダメージ | quickness = ( }}}秒)：スキルとアクションは50%高速です | resistance = }}} ( }}}秒)：あなたの現在の状態異常は無効です。持続時間がスタックします。 | retaliation = ( }}}秒)：受けるダメージを反射して、そのソースへ戻します | slow = }|stacks= }}} }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}：スキルと行動はより遅くなります | stealth = ( }}}秒)：敵に見えません | swiftness = }}} ( }}}秒)：33% 移動速度 | taunt = }}} ( }}}秒)：自発的に敵を攻撃します | weakness = }}} }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}：-50% エンデュランス再生、50% ファンブル (無制限) | immobilized | immobilize | immobile = }|stacks= }}} }|0|| ( }}}秒)}}：動くことができない。 | daze | float | sink = }| }}}}}}： }}}秒 | stun = }| }}}}}}： }}}秒 | knockdown = }}}}}}： }}}秒 | push | knockback = }}}}}} }| ( }x)}}： }}} | launch = }}} }| ( }x)}}： }}} | pull = }|icon=Radius.png}}： }}} | damage = }|icon=Damage.png}} }| ( }x)}}： }| }|strikes= }|coefficient= }|level= }}}| }}}}} }| }}}}} | healing = }|icon=Healing.png}} }| ( }x)}}： }}} }| }|base= }}}}} | health loss = }|icon=Health Loss.png}}： } | barrier = }|icon=Barrier.png}} }| ( }x)}}： }}} }| }|base= }}}}} | attack speed increase = 攻撃速度の増加： }}}% | damage increase = }|icon=Damage.png}}： }}}% | damage reduced = }|icon=Damage.png}}： }}}% | duration increase = }： }|%}} | } | }秒 }} | duration decrease | duration decreased = }： }|%}} | } | }秒 }} | radius increase = }： }|%}} | } | } }} | recharge reduced = }： }% | critical damage increase = }|icon=Critical Damage Increase.png}}： }}}% | bonus critical damage increase = }|icon=Critical Damage Increase.png}}： }}}% | critical chance | chance on critical | chance on critical hit = }}}： }% | critical chance increase = }}}： }% | movement speed increase = }}}： }% | combo = }}} | dark | ethereal | fire | ice | light | lightning | poison | smoke | water | blast | leap | projectile | whirl = }|chance= }}} }} | adrenaline = }： } | attribute bonus = }：+ } | bounce | bounces = ： } | breaks enemy targeting = 敵のターゲットを壊します | breakstun | breaksstun | stun break | breaks stun = ブレイクスタン | cannot critical hit = }|icon=Critical Chance.png}} | capture = | reflects missiles = 発射体を反射 | combat | combat only = 戦闘のみ | count recharge = }： }}}秒 | duration = }： }}}秒 | evade = ： }}}秒 | explosion | explosive = | gain = } のパーセンテージに基づいて } を得ます： }% | interval = }： }}}秒 | invulnerable | invulnerability = 不死身の持続時間： }}}秒 | lifeforce | life force = ： }% | maximum count = }： } | percent = }： }% | pierces = | pulse | pulses = パルス： } | radius = }： }}} | range = }： }}} | reflect = | Conditions Removed | conditions Removed | conditions removed = 取り除かれる状態異常： } | remove condition | ignore condition | condition = }| }}} | revive | revive percentage= }： }% | targets = }： } | allied targets = }： } | threshold | health threshold = ヘルスのしきい値： }% | heat gain = }： }|%}} | } | } }} | heat threshold = }： } | unblockable = | miscplain | property = } }|： }}} | misc = }| }|}} }： } }}} } | effect = }| }|stacks= }}} }|0|| ( }}} })}}： }}}}}}}} | #default = }|stacks= }}} } }|： }}} }} | | }}} | breaks stun = | combo = }}} | dark | ethereal | fire | ice | light | lightning | poison | smoke | water = }}}}} field skills | blast | leap | projectile | whirl = }}}}} finisher skills }} }}}} Usage Skill facts are properties of a skill or trait displayed in the tooltip. The template provides correct formatting for creating skill facts for use in the and . Parameters Examples Boons Conditions Control effects Damage, Healing, and Barriers See Template:Damage calculation for a list of allowed weapon parameters. Effects Effects are identified by having an icon matching the effect received, with or without a duration, and either the effect description or an abbreviated version. Increase and decrease modifiers Most modifiers increase or decrease a value by a percentage. duration increase can either provide an base increase or percentage increase, specify a percentage using a % character. Notable properties General properties Notes The icon for cannot be changed. Combo fields and finishers Linked skills Category:Infobox subtemplates